Try Me
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Abby and King have the place to themselves, boredom ensues.


**Try Me  
**Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail:   
Status: Complete  
Word Count: 2,985  
Category: Angst/Romance  
Rating: NC-17  
Content Warning: Language and sexual content.  
Summary: Abby and King have the place to themselves, boredom ensues.  
Author's Note: I loved the movie, all the movies, and I was a bit disappointed that there wasn't more Abby/King. I know it was a "Blade" movie and it wasn't a romance or anything but they could've had a little more tension between them. So here's my play out.  
Pairing: Abby/King  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Blade: Trinity"** do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

"Try me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Abby laughed and sat across from King at the small bar in the kitchen of their new hideout. A little over three months passed since the stand between Blade and Drake. They torched the old hideout and moved onto the next cell as procedure called for. Currently they were in Miami, Florida and it looked like they were gonna be there for a while. The climate was a little too warm for Abby but King seemed to thrive in it.

"You think you're funny don't you, " she said more than asked as she took a sip of water from her bottle.

"What's the matter Abby? Afraid you might like it?" he bated playfully.

"More like not wanting to hurt your feelings, " she shot back playfully.

"Come on Abby, " he sat up and crossed his arms. "Just the two of us, no ones due back tonight and it's the perfect opportunity to satisfy both our curiosities."

"I never said I was curious, " she debated.

"Admit it, " he pushed. "You've thought about it at least once."

"Apparently not as much as you, " she tried to sound offended but failed miserably.

He sighed and leaned on the counter. "Okay, here's the deal. You let me go down on you and you have to do nothing in return. It's a win/win situation Whistler, " he was strait forward, no bullshit.

She shook her head in confusion, "Why the hell are you so curious?"

He shrugged, "I'm a guy."

She rolled her eyes and fingered the bottle in front of her. "This is the craziest thing you've ever come up with, " she joked. The situation was getting too serious and comfortable for her...comfort. Thoughts of King's head between her legs were making her nervous in his presence.

"I promise I won't bite, " he promised lowly.

She met his gaze and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine. King bringing her to the highest points of pleasure were something she'd been dreaming about too often. It was always different though. Sometimes it was in her bed, his bed, the shower, computer desk...kitchen counter.

"Someone could come in, " she reasoned.

"I don't care, " he said nonchalance.

She looked at him incredulously, "You wouldn't would you?"

"There's no rule against it, " he pointed out sensing her fear of rules against partners.

"It's one of those unwritten rules, " she threw out desperately.

He sighed dramatically and shook his head, "Come on Abby...in or out?"

She stared at a spot on the counter, considering. "I can't, " she finally spoke. There was too much at risk. Zoe, their jobs, hell their lives. What would happen if they were in the middle of a hunt and one of them became distracted and was hurt or worse, killed?

"If it's about the job I think we can handle it don't you?" he tried to convince.

"What about Zoe?" she asked.

He shrugged, "She's not stupid Abby. She probably thinks something's going on any way."

Annoyed she slid off the stool and walked around the counter and pushed him away to hoist herself up. "You really wanna know you get to sample and that's it, " she leaned back on the palms of her hands and shook her head to get her hair off her shoulders.

King stepped into her personal space between her legs and leaned his hands on the counter top.

"With your fingers, " she added quickly, like an afterthought that hadn't quit caught up yet.

He rolled his eyes and hung his head down in exasperation.

"Take it or leave it, " she suggested curtly.

"Abby..."

"...take it, or leave it, " she repeated more sternly.

"Jesus when was the last time you got laid?" he complained quietly with his head still hung down.

"None of your business, " she said stiffly. She was wound up so tight she knew she would probably come when he touched her. Truth be known she'd been with one man in her entire life, and he was dead. It was a one time fling that turned into a bunch of one time flings then out of the blue he disappeared never to be heard from again. That was almost three years ago.

A few moments of silence passed and he still hadn't moved.

"What's the matter?" she asked. She heard him sigh in defeat, which wasn't something she heard from him too often.

"I can't do it like this it's...to...mechanical, " he made it sound like a dirty word.

She groaned in frustration, "If I pull down my pants just a little bit will that help?"

He stepped back suddenly and waved her off the counter. "Get down, " he instructed.

She looked at him like was crazy but obliged.

"Turn around, " he helped her turn then encircled her waist with his arms. "This is better." He almost whispered the words against her ear making another chill rake her body as his hands found the button of her jeans.

She closed her eyes when it popped loose and bit her lip when the zipper went down, slowly. His right hand skimmed the outside of her panties lightly.

"Cotton panties, " he hummed into her ear his hot breath caressing her insides somehow. "Now for the prize, " he whispered hotly pushing beneath her panties with an involuntary moan from both of them. Abby couldn't help but grind her hips against his as his finger slid smoothly against her aching clit.

God she is so wet he thought his raging hard-on making itself known against her ass.

A shiver ran through her body as his forefinger slid over her clit a couple of times gathering her wetness.

"King..." she moaned, wanting him to stop, but not at the same time.

He slipped lower and slid a single finger inside her making her gasp gripping the counter. Slowly he withdrew from inside and slowly took his hand away from her.

Her senses were in overload as she heard him suckle on his finger, tasting her. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, all she wanted was for him to put his hand back down her pants. No she wanted him on top of her hammering away like he couldn't get enough of her.

She felt him lean against her placing his hands on either side of her on the counter. "My offer still stands...and more...if you want it, " with that he pushed away from the counter and walked away.

For the longest time she stood against the counter, contemplating. What would it hurt to have a physical relationship with King? Not that she didn't have one with him already. They sparred practically all the time. They hunted together. Even their rooms were joined by Zoe's so they could keep an eye on her. What difference would it make if they took the next step and became fuck buddies? For one it would cloud our minds she reasoned. Every warning bell was going off in her head but at the same time her heart told her something different. The mind and the heart never agreed on anything. Ninety percent of the time your heart just got you into trouble so it was best to listen to your mind, the logical part.

Fuck logic...

She pushed away from the counter. "King!" she yelled heading down the steps from the kitchen and towards the living quarters. "King!" she called as she neared his room. She reached for the knob and noticed it was ajar. Slowly she pushed it open and peeked inside. She could hear the shower going and stepped on inside without hesitation.

"I'll fix him, " she muttered as she sat at the end of his bed and started to untie her combat boots.

King leaned under the hot streaming water hoping to relax his tense muscles. Why do you do it to yourself man he thought helplessly gazing down at his throbbing erection. It certainly wasn't the first time he got a chubby because of Abigail Whistler. In the first months of training he would get one during their sessions and excuse himself to take care of it. At first he didn't think she noticed but as of late he wasn't so sure. Her behavior toward him changed in the last few months. Ever since Drake was brought back she seemed different. Right about the same time her father died. Even though she didn't know him very well she took it pretty well. He imagined it wasn't easy growing up without parents. Abraham Whistler was always with Blade hunting vampires and her mother was off doing everything in sight.

With a frustrated grunt he pushed away from the wall and turned off the shower. He grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself off tying the towel around his waist as he grabbed another to dry his spiky hair as he made his way into his room.

"Loose the towel."

He quickly looked up and almost yelped at the sight before him. Before him was Abigail Whistler with not a stitch of clothing on, just a half smirk, her legs closed as she leaned back on the palms of her hands.

"You want it..." her gaze fell to the evident erection under the towel then back to his eyes. "...come and get it." she swayed her legs back and forth lightly as if to tease him.

"If this is just to get back at me then you better be out of here before I get to that bed, " he warned seriously as he threw the towel he was holding away then quickly disposed of his other making his way to the bed.

"Why's that?" she challenged her gaze never leaving his now exposed flesh.

"Because I'm gonna fuck your brains out, " he said heatedly as he crawled onto the bed on all fours stalking her as she moved stealthily up the bed to give him room. A surprised yelp escaped her as he grabbed her behind the knees and yanked her towards him exposing her to his sight.

"What do you want?" she asked breathlessly looking into his heated gaze.

He pushed her to lay flat on her back as he repositioned himself above her. "I want you for once in your goddamn life to submit to a man, " he sounded hateful but it made her insides clinch. "I want you to wake up in the morning and not be able to deny I was between your legs pounding away inside you till you couldn't take it anymore." He leaned forward and nipped the nap of her neck. "I want to possess you." He nipped and licked his way down her chest stopping to lave a nipple before he continued his assent down her belly.

A shaky whimper escaped her as he nipped her thigh. It wasn't just his touch that exhilarated her it was his words, his voice. Hell his mere gaze was enough to make her panties stick to the wall. She could feel his hot breath against her clit and she wanted to scream at him to lick her already. She felt a rush of breath just before his tongue and lips latched onto her clit. A strangled moan fell from her throat as he assaulted her. His tongue flicked over and against her clit over and over again sending shots of pleasure throughout her body.

"King…" she breathed then whimpered as he slowed his pace then quickly picked back up. "…oh my God…" she could feel the pressure inside her coming to a boiling point. Then tension inside her was about to snap any second. The only sounds that could be heard were King's tongue lapping against her clit and her own ragged breath with a constant shaky moan. "Oh…God…" she whimpered as the coil inside her snapped sending a blinding heat strait to her center. She jerked in his grasp but he didn't stop his ministrations. She drew a ragged breath and reached down to run her hands through his semi wet hair. His tongue teased her clit lightly making small bolts of heat hit her. "King…" she moaned desperately unsure if she could take much more.

He took one final lap and moved up her body. "Feel better now?" he asked sincerely looking down at her lips.

She sighed contently, "Oh yeah." She gently pulled him down to kiss him and she could taste herself on him. "Satisfied now?" she asked when he pulled away to lave her neck with small bites and kisses.

He grunted a no and took her thighs into his hands and settled himself between her legs. "Not even close, " he nibbled on her ear and groaned as he rubbed himself against her wet cleft. Without another word he slowly slipped inside her. They both moaned at the familiar act but still said nothing as King started a moderate pace in and out of her welcoming body. He rested his forehead against her neck and closed his eyes as he slowly quickened his pace. He could hear and feel her excitement as he began to pound away in and out of her. It was no longer a slow pace but a desperate one. Abby clung to his broad shoulders as he hammered away unable to stop the almost brutal movement.

"Oh Jesus Abby…" he moaned against her neck trying to quicken his pace. He couldn't get enough, he couldn't get fast enough.

Abby bit her bottom lip as pain mixed with pleasure. She knew she'd be hurting tomorrow and probably the day after that and the day after that but she didn't care she wanted him pounding away inside her like there was no tomorrow. Every time he pushed in a blinding pain hit her but it was mixed with an unbearable pleasure too, which made for an intoxicating combination. King was no small man by any means.

King could feel his orgasm coming it was like a rising heat up his back. He thought about pulling out but he was too late as an overwhelming tingly almost stingy sensation ripped through him. He cried out and jerked a couple of times as he tried desperately to not stop moving.

She watched in amazement as he came down from his high and reached up to cup his face between her hands. He turned his head to kiss and nip at her right hand as he rested himself on his elbows above her.

"I could watch you come all day, " she moved her hips that still held him firmly inside her making him jerk and whimper. "Brings new meaning to hurts so good huh?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her dangerously. "Easy there girl, I'm still dangerous when I'm not at my full game."

She knew what he meant. He was still a big guy even if he wasn't hard which meant…"oooohhhh…" she cooed as he started to push in and out of her again.

"Somebody didn't come, " he accused as he reached down and ran his forefinger over her bulged clit. "You gonna come for me Abby?" he leaned over and bit into her neck hard enough to leave teeth marks.

From him biting, fucking and fingering her she couldn't stand any longer. In just a few seconds he was able to rip a cry from deep inside her.

He grinned against her neck and licked his mark. "That's my girl, " he whispered removing his finger but not his member from inside her.

She sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. There was nothing more important to him except the woman beneath him, except maybe Zoe, but he thought of Zoe as a daughter. He would probably kill the first man to even think about taking her virginity.

He quickly rolled them over so she was on top. "Feel better now?" he emphasized the last word.

She smiled down at him and wiggled her hips, "What do you think?"

He quickly grabbed a hold of her hips and looked at her sternly, "You're just cruisin' for a brusin' aren't you? You're already not going to be able to walk strait for the next couple days."

"It was well worth the ride though, " she complimented.

His look softened as he looked her over. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I? I know I got really rough there…"

"…I liked it, " she finished. "Not all the time but it was exactly what I needed. Seems you did too."

He nodded, "I haven't had any since I came here so it's just been me and Palmela Anderson."

She laughed at him then gasped when he grasped her hips harder. "Don't…laugh…while…I'm…still…inside…you…" he stated slowly.

She bit her lip, "Sorry, sensitive?"

He cracked a smile, "You could say that."

She took his hands and eased them away to slip away from him making him groan as he fell from her. She settled herself beside him and propped herself up on her elbow. "So, was it everything you expected?"

He rolled over to face her and nodded, "More."

She laughed and caressed the side of his face. "You know what this means don't you?"

"That you're mine to do with as I please, " he stated.

She rolled her eyes, "Only you."

"I love you Abby, " he admitted quietly, but seriously.

She stared at him for a long moment, "I love you too King."

They leaned for each other at the same time and kissed their first real kiss.

"You know Caulder is gonna win a bunch of money? I say we make him split it."

Abby rolled her eyes _What__ have I gotten myself into?_

THE END


End file.
